Double Take
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Zuko has been getting sick of the boring ways of the teashop, until Iroh gets two new helpers will they liven things up for Zuko or will there dark secret drag him back into his old life. Will Zuko get another chance to capture the avatar?


Punker: I don't own it so don't sue me!!!

Zuko stood starring up at the clear blue sky unable to focus on the task he had been

assigned. "Fetch more water for the tea" mumbled Zuko lifting the water pail.

He walked down the road until he came to the break off. Zuko had come to learn the

upper ring of the city had many more gardens than the lower ring did and that the upper

ring preferred there water to be from fresh wells in the gardens which meant more work

and a longer walk for Zuko. Zuko stood at the well collecting the water luckily he was the

only one at the well. He dropped the bucket down into the well looked at it then flopped

to the ground letting out a frustrated growl. "Taking a break?" asked a giggling voice

from behind him. Zuko jumped up in surprise, why hadn't he felt the presence. He looked

about him wildly from the direct the voice had originally come. "Over here!" it called.

Zuko swung in a complete circle to come face to face with a smiling girl. "Ahhh!" cried

Zuko tripping backward he then quickly regained his balance. The girl sitting perched on

the well wall erupted with laughter and rocked on her heels, Zuko called out in warning

but it was to late. She fell back on her heels and waved her arms wildly in the air in an

attempt to regain balance but failed. She fell back into the well and landed with a splash.

Zuko rush forward and leaned over the wall staring down at the girl who waved up at

him. "Thanks, now I have to get more water" yelled Zuko down to her. She stood up in

the shallow water and began to climb up. Zuko watched, as she was about half way up

she slipped and fell back to the bottom of the well. She then grabbed the rope attached to

the bucket and looked up at him. Zuko looked down at her and waved, "Bye" he said.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" she yelled. Zuko looked back over the wall. "No

Bucket, no water, no work, I'm outta here, bye" he said walking away ignoring her cries

with an ignorant smirk on him face.

Zuko made his way back to the tea shop in record time knowing Uncle would make him

go to another well to fetch water. This stupid teashop gig frustrated him to no end but his

Uncle looked so happy, it seemed unfair to stop the Dragon of the West's fun. Many a

time he had contemplated leaving his uncle and continuing on his own but always found

some reason to stay. Zuko walked into the teashop and was met by Iroh who smiled and

said "Ah, Nephew just in time, I'd like you to meet our newest helper, Lily" Zuko then

noticed a girl serving tea to some earth soldiers. "Lily" called Iroh again. Lily turned and

faced them, Zuko let out a cry of horror. "You he pointed, I left you in the well!!!" he

yelled. All eyes turned on him. "Oh he's such a joker" laughed Iroh pushing Zuko into

the back room. Lily followed curiously. "What are you talking about, Nephew?" he

asked. Zuko blinked at Lily unsure if he was seeing things. "There was this girl at the

well and she looked-" he pointed at Lily unable to finish. Lily suddenly began to giggle

quietly. "That must have been my big sister Sari," she said softly. Her eyes widened and

she burst into laughter, "And I got knocked into the well" came a growl from behind

them. Zuko turned and saw a very angry twin dripping wet glaring at him. "Shut up

Lily," she growled. Lily rushed from the back room with more tea still giggling. Iroh

handed Sari a towel and walked over to Zuko whispering, "Apologize, a woman's wrath

is greater than an enemy" then he left the way Lily had. Sari dried her long brown hair

keeping her sharp green eyes on him while he tried to decide if he should apologize. Sari

tossed the towel aside and crossed her arms, "Well?" she asked. "Well what?!" replied

Zuko coping her stance. "This is why I think boys are stupid!" she shouted at him then

picked up another bucket and retreating out the back door leaving Zuko standing puzzled

by her action. "I'm not a boy, I'M A MAN!!!" he shouted after her.

**I liked the way this turned out it was interesting, I've been working on it at school so **

**It was here and there or when I had time but please review.**


End file.
